Lessons
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: For a contest. Zoro did not know he would learn these tips from Luffy. SanjixZoro. Scenes with LuffyxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro quickly closed his eyes before the warm white liquid spluttered on his face. It splashed over his cheek and nose and slowly dribbled down his chin. He was pushed away roughly by Sanji's hands before it exploded in his mouth. He didn't mind the taste but for some reason the cook did not agree. Zoro released both of his hands off Sanji's legs and wiped the cook's seed off his face. The swordsman glanced up and saw Sanji had already lighted up a cigarette.

"...Na," Zoro's lips twisted into a bitter frown. Sanji's voice sounded weary, sympathetic almost. The cigarette was trying to calm his nerves for something, but what?

"Huh?" Zoro looked up at the cook. From where Sanji was looking, it was probably a really sexy sight: seeing Zoro kneeling between his legs. The cook's only visible eye was swimming around. The swordsman sank down until his ass touched the floor, "Well?"

Sanji's eyebrow knitted together, the left one barely showing. He chewed on his cigarette and took a deep breath. "It's kind of hard for me to say this but-"

-.-.-

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and the smoke formed into hearts when Nami and Robin entered the kitchen, "Good morning Nami-san!" His voice was barely heard through the clatter of forks against plates as the men battled for seconds.

"Good morning Sanji-kun." Nami replied happily. She glanced around the dining room, noticing one was missing, "Where's Zoro?"

Sanji kept his best grin as possible but the keen navigator saw through it. "Hm..."

"What is it Nami-san?"

"...Another fight?" She asked and her eyes narrowed. She knew it was not the typical battles he and Zoro _acted_ in front of everyone. If it was the typical, Zoro would still be here in the kitchen but making some crude comments to tick Sanji off. Nami's guess was right because the cook staggered backwards.

"N-no...but yeah...kind of?" Sanji replied in a not so clean manner. He chewed on his cigarette again, his nervous habit. Nami gave an incredulous glare and Robin, gathering the information, stared at him in the same fashion. The cook shriveled at their glares. He knew better not to disappoint Nami-san and Robin-san; and he knew even more to not anger their fan girl souls.

Nami crossed her arms and tapped her foot. The repeated taps matched Sanji's rapid heartbeat. Sanji grinned weakly at the ladies, "I-I'll tell you later. Please have a seat." The ladies exchanged glances only understood by women and walked over to their seats. Sanji sucked on his cigarette and the paper burned and ashes were barely hanging on the edge.

Even when breakfast was finished, Zoro wasn't present.

-.-.-

Zoro sat on the edge of the window, staring off into space. He did not feel like going down to eat breakfast even though his stomach was growling persistently. He also did not feel like training either. He just wanted to clean out his mind and stare down at the ocean, wondering what kind of creatures swam under their ship. What he wanted to clear out was the words Sanji had told him. The words entered his brain but it took a lot of recognizing. The words were bunched up, switched, and twisted his mind, making him confused. After it had sorted out and created a sentence, he remembered his face burning up and darted out of that room.

He did not want to see Sanji's face. If he saw him, the words would haunt him. Still, as he tried to meditate, wiping his mind off, the memories of last night were vivid as the sky his blank eyes were staring off toward.

_It's kind of hard for me to say this but...um...for holding a sword in your mouth...you aren't really good at it._

Zoro slammed his head against the glass. He really did not want to see Sanji. It would just piss him off, no doubt. But, an oily feeling bubbled up in his chest and it would not leave him. Sanji was good at it-scratch that, he was extremely good at it. The cook's mouth and tongue worked together and made oral sex the second greatest feeling he ever experienced (the first is tied with 'actual anal sex' and slicing up someone). It always sent Zoro on edge when Sanji did it.

Why couldn't he?

He wanted to learn how to make his oral sex with Sanji better. He wanted to give Sanji the same bliss he had, he just did not know how. Zoro did not want to ask Sanji _how_ to make it better-that would just scar his pride. That meant he had to ask others for help. He stared down at his fingers, counting the rest of the members.

The first person on the list was Franky. He seemed to have some kind of experience with sex with the age and all. The only problem was, Zoro was still uncomfortable with the man. Out of all of the members, Zoro took the longest to get along with newly recruited members. Since Franky just joined, the only conversations he and the swordsman could share were greetings. Zoro did not want to ruin his and the shipwright's relationship with this topic starter. He scratched him off the list.

Next was Robin.

He stopped and skipped back a few steps.

Robin _and_ Nami, both notorious for their cravings for BL, might have some skills they could tell him. But this was worse than asking Sanji for advice. The navigator might throw him a ton of debt or demand some kind of video or photos revealing what he and the cook do every night. Robin might ask for the same except in a kinder, yet with menace. Zoro felt his shoulders twitch at the foreboding so he set them aside.

The only people were left were the ones he did not really want to set his fingers on.

Chopper, he quickly disregarded him. The young reindeer was probably the only person on the ship who was still oblivious of the hidden relationship. If he told him that he wanted to know a way to suck a cock, Chopper might fall unconscious with foam bubbling out of his mouth. The poor reindeer might be scarred forever. That was not a good image.

Zoro sweat dropped at the remaining two.

"Really?"

-.-.-

Usopp patted his belly as he walked toward his workshop. Sanji outdid his job again. He needed to use all of the food energy to complete his project he had been working on since they left Water 7. It was an extra tool he needed to install into his new weapon, Kabuto. Once that is complete he would be the greatest and the strongest warrior alive. Usopp was about to open the door when a hand tapped on his shoulder.

He shrieked out a high pitched yell and flew off the ground three feet. He landed on his feet skillfully like a cat. He spun around with his hands poised in front of his chest, ready to fight the sudden intruder. It was Zoro and Usopp suddenly felt like the nervousness oozed out of his system.

"Gosh Zoro, don't scare me like that!" Usopp had a hand over his chest to slow down his rapid heartbeat.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." Zoro suppressed a chuckle.

"It's okay. The thought of entering the triangle freaks me out." Usopp raised a finger, deviated from the topic, "Hey, you missed breakfast."

"I know." Zoro pushed the reminder away. He had other things in mind. "Usopp, can I ask you something?"

"Well sure..." Usopp finally opened the door and lifted a hand, "Come on in."

The workshop was what Zoro had imagined. It was as big as the kitchen the late Merry had. All of the supplies the sniper had collected were stored here instead of the lower gallery he used to stash them. He still kept the stage which located right in the middle of the room. It was repainted and the wood glistened in the ceiling lamp. Usopp dropped his large hand-purse bag on the stage and then he sat down right next to it. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees. Zoro moved and sat on a row of unused wood Franky had saved in case there was a breakage in the ship, which was highly unlikely.

Usopp's large wide eyes blinked at Zoro, "So, what's up?"

Zoro cleared this throat. He had practiced what he would say in the training room. Usopp had a strong heart, he could take this. It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Do you know anything about sex?"

"Sex?" Usopp laughed pompously, "Of course I do! I remember the time when I stopped by an island called the Virgin Islands. When I left, the island renamed itself to 'islands'! I know every phrase in the sex dictionary and even know how to do it!"

Usopp was going to explain the phrases he knew when Zoro cut him off, "Then do you know oral?"

"Oral? O-oh sure!" The sniper laughed. The bouncy mood curved down and minutes later there was a confused look on Usopp's face, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I'm not really good at the oral thing...Sanji told me I wasn't really good at it even though I have a sword in my mouth all the time...so I wondered if you can teach me how."

Zoro closed the door behind him. Once he had confessed, Usopp went into a fetal position and was stationary. The swordsman used up his patience to wait until Usopp recovered but the sniper was immovable as a clam. Poor Usopp was scarred; he did not expect that to happen. Giving up, he stared down at the last person he could ask.

He felt his eyebrow twitch.

He hoped that Usopp would have given him some kind of advice instead of _him_. Zoro sighed, trying to push down his embarrassment and headed to the main deck.

Zoro found his captain where he thought he would be. Luffy's spot had not changed since the belated Merry but instead of sitting on a one person seized sheep head, he was smack in the middle of the enormous lion head. The lion was so huge; half of the crew could stand on it and run around in circles without a problem-although no one had tried this stupid act before. The swordsman stepped up the ladder to the sleeping Luffy.

It was one of the rare moments to see Zoro wake up the captain. Luffy turned over to the side and after a few more nudges on the chest, Luffy woke up. He shielded his eyes to look up to Zoro.

"Good morning Zoro."

"G-good morning." Silence settled on them, but it was a peaceful and a comfortable silence. Zoro lowered himself and crossed his legs, matching Luffy's style.

Luffy's eyes were clouded with sleep and was blinking a few times to keep awake. Zoro kind of felt sorry for waking him up and reconsidered the idea. It was embarrassing and pride breaking anyways.

The captain blinked a few more times, "So, what happened?"

Zoro felt his face twist into an awkward smile, "Um." He focused on the bright yellow surface of the lion.

Luffy frowned, "You had a fight with Sanji again?"

Zoro raised his head and blushed, "Cook told you?"

"No, Nami did."

Zoro slapped himself. Leave it to Sanji to tell his downs to the navigator. He could feel an extra bag of debt piling up on his shoulders already covered in debt bags. It was ironic that Nami told Luffy about it; maybe he eavesdropped-somehow. "D-did he say anything else?"

"No. That's all. He didn't tell her how he made you angry because he actually didn't know."

_Of course he doesn't know_. Zoro frowned. Right when Sanji said it, the swordsman darted out of the gallery without saying a word. It was normal for the cook to be confused, and he wanted him to be.

Zoro raised an eye at Luffy and sighed. The captain's eyes were glowing for information.

The swordsman poked a finger between Luffy's eyebrows, "Don't tell this to anyone okay?"

Luffy beamed, "Secrets? I love secrets! Okay!" This goofy, careless kind of reply was how Luffy always replied and never once the captain slipped his lips, so Zoro nodded. The swordsman took a deep breath and explained the exact same thing he said to Usopp. Somehow, the words seemed to flow easier to Luffy than Usopp. Maybe it was because how long Zoro knew Luffy. When he was finished, his chest felt light and the weight on his shoulders was gone. The embarrassing feeling he had earlier had loosened up too.

Luffy patted both hands on his knees, "Okay! So you want to get better at oral sex?"

"...I seriously didn't know you knew that word."

Luffy laughed, "Shanks taught me a lot."

_Who is this Shanks...?_ Zoro wondered. If this man taught this innocent looking Luffy about oral sex and other colorful vocabulary, his captain might not be as pure as he thought. "So...what should I do?"

Luffy put a hand over his chin, "Well...I don't know how good you are...so..."

"So?"

"Do it."

Zoro blinked. "E-excuse me?"

Without giving any more explanation, Luffy unzipped his pants and pulled out his soft member, "Do it. I need to know how you do it that makes Sanji all unsatisfied." Zoro felt like Luffy just threw him an extremely high leveled science question in a different language. He sank onto the ground and put his hands over his face for a moment. The captain tilted his head to the side while dangling his length. "Zoro?"

Suddenly the swordsman raised a hand, "Wait here." He got up and dashed off the lion's head at top speed. Miraculously, he found the kitchen and he almost crashed into the cook. The cook was making meringue for some kind of dessert. He almost dropped the bowl from the sudden intrusion. Sanji was surprised to see that it was Zoro and he was glad that the swordsman did not look angry. He did, however, have this flushed look to him.

"Cook!" Zoro yelled and Sanji leaped out of his skin from the sudden loudness.

"W-what?"

"J-just...Cook, I love you and whatever I am going to attempt right now is strictly not-having an affair, okay?"

Now Sanji had this look and his curled eyebrow strongly resembled a question mark. "...am I supposed to say, 'okay' or 'I love you too'?"

Zoro grabbed a fistful of Sanji's shirt and kissed him deeply. When the cook finally melted into a puddle the swordsman darted back to Luffy.

"I feel better now."

Luffy grinned, "Okay."

Zoro sank to his knees until he was facing Luffy's length. It did not look as big as Sanji's but the devil fruit user did have some special properties Sanji did not have. Zoro pushed the dirty ideas off his mind and took a deep breath. He slowly parted his lips and took Luffy whole.

-.-.-

"Robin!" Robin peered out from her book and stared at Nami whose face was glued to the window.

"What happened Nami-chan?"

The navigator turned around with large eyes. Her face was blushing in a dark crimson. "Oh no...they had a huge fight..."

Robin did not understand the meaning to Nami's words and approached the window to see what made the navigator all frustrated. Nami pointed to the ship head and Robin stared, and squinted. Then Robin's gasped and veered to Nami.

"I-is this-?"

Nami hissed, "Zoro's cheating on Sanji-with Luffy!" she shook her head to the door and to the window, "Should we tell Sanji-kun?"

Robin glanced back to the window, "I want to see more of this."

Nami froze at her comment and her face stuck to the window once more, "Good idea."

-.-.-

Zoro's eyes widened when he felt the warm liquid explode in his mouth. He quickly pulled away and spat most of them onto the floor. The captain wiped the saliva and cum off with his hand and tucked it away in his pants.

Wiping his moist hands on his back pockets Luffy titled his head to the side, "I don't see the problem." Zoro spat the remaining contents toward the ocean and glanced over at Luffy, "You're good at it."

"...but I'm not _great_ at it."

"Yeah...you know how to hold it, but the sucking..." Luffy crossed his arms, "-but you want to get better at it?" Zoro nodded silently. The captain went into thinking mode so Zoro left him be.

After a few minutes of waiting, Luffy's eyes snapped open and were bright as light bulbs. "I have a great idea! I'll go get it!" This time it was the captain's turn to jump off the lion head and rushed into the kitchen. Zoro returned to cleaning himself. By the time he thought he got all of the bitter taste out of his mouth, he heard the rough sound of Luffy's footsteps.

"Here." Luffy dropped the object on Zoro's hands.

It was a small plastic cup with a lid. The container was clear with white patterns around it. It was small and it fit snugly in his hand. Zoro raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"

"A sippy cup. Drink all of your drinks in that for a while. It might help since you have to _suck_ it to get the drink."

The thought of, 'why did Sanji have this in the kitchen' did not cross his mind. "Will this work?"

"I think Shanks told me about this before. He said his oral sex got really good after drinking from this."

"Okay." Zoro replied just how he would when he listened to Luffy's orders. If he could fix it, he would do anything.

-.-.-

Nami leaned over to Robin. "Robin, there is definitely something weird going on."

"I agree with that Nami-chan."

"First, Zoro was cheating, now this?" Nami and Robin both shot a look over to the swordsman.

It was dinnertime. Everyone was at their usual spots and gobbling down all of the dishes in minutes that Sanji had made for hours. Zoro was at the dinner table this time but there was something very different. Most of the men were shooting glances at the sippy cup and quickly looking back to the food as if it was not a big of a deal. Zoro was in the same manner, sucking the alcohol filled sippy cup while gnawing a large chunk of meat.

Sanji was glancing at the sippy cup and watching Zoro drink. It was such a weird sight to see and the cook wished he had a camera. Why was Zoro doing this all of a sudden? He heard from Nami about what she saw in the early afternoon and it did not bother him. Kind of. Did he say something that caused Zoro to start all this weird acts?

"Oi Cook." Zoro raised the sippy cup to Sanji's face, "Seconds."

"O-okay." Sanji clumsily took the small plastic cup and filled it up.

-.-.-

For the rest of the week, Zoro refused to drink from any glass Sanji had offered unless it was filled in the sippy cup. All of the delicious drinks he would usually serve in gorgeous cups were in a tiny baby sippy cup. To not lower the beautiful masterpiece of the drink, Sanji attempted to at least drop some fruit in the cup.

Also, Zoro refused to do any sexual activities either and that worried Sanji. However, as the days went by, he had not heard any news about affairs and cheating from the ladies. There were times when they told him that Luffy and Zoro were talking amongst each other secretly but that was normal. Sanji decided not to think too much of it and did his duties, except his need for cigarettes increased.

A week went by and Sanji was sucking on his seventh cigarette when the door opened. He recognized the footsteps and he was wary. What did the swordsman want? Another drink in the sippy cup? Something else? Something he wanted for so long?

"Hey." Zoro called.

Sanji spun around and involuntarily raised an arm, "Do you want me to fill it up again?" After a few seconds of silence and realizing that Zoro's hands were empty, Sanji's hand slowly slithered back to his side.

"What?" the cook asked irritably. He extinguished his cigarette just a few minutes ago and he was craving for another. This was not going to be good news to the doctor.

Zoro pointed to the dining table with his nose, "Go."

"What?"

"Go sit on the table. I'm going to suck you."

"What?"

It took him a while to comprehend what the swordsman had said. Zoro never used these kinds of commands before. Sanji suddenly felt dizzy. His body was aching for it. A week and a half was torture. The cook easily obliged and literally skipped to the table. He threw himself down and flung his legs out. "Hurry up idiot Marimo!"

Zoro grinned and stepped between Sanji's legs. The cook was already hard and he could see it though his pants. The swordsman chuckled and unzipped his fly with his mouth. He did it slow because he knew the cook _hated_ it, and he loved seeing the cook flustered. The cook let out a low groan and he gripped his hands on the edge of the table.

Zipper fully down, he nudged the fabric around with his nose and the length sprang free. The darkness and the reason why Sanji was acting so irritated and pissed off were bluntly written here. Zoro licked his lips, "Ready Cook?"

"Y-Yes! H-hurry!" Grinning, Zoro took him in his mouth. Would Sanji realize the change? He was soon rewarded with moans he did not know Sanji could make.

-.-.-

"Whoa." Sanji pulled his wet bangs over his forehead, "That was fucking great." After the sudden update on Zoro's amazing oral sex abilities, Sanji's patience had exploded and dragged Zoro off into the gallery to give a mind blowing reward. Both of their stamina was stronger than usual since they have not done anything for the whole week. Unfortunately for the crew, they were going to miss lunch and snack time which was not a problem for the crew, except one.

Zoro turned over to his side and pulled the covers over his bare self, "So."

"Hm?"

"Did I do great?"

"Fuck yeah." Sanji reached over to retrieve the sippy cup Zoro had been using, "I can't believe this cup can make you suck like that. I have to give kudos to Luffy."

Zoro laughed and kissed the cook, "You should try it."

"Why should I when I'm already good at it?"

The swordsman scoffed, "Conceited."

"Hell yeah."

**The End**


End file.
